


An Angel's Gentle Glow

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Mary and Bert decorate their Christmas Tree together.
Relationships: Bert/Mary Poppins
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An Angel's Gentle Glow

Bert put up the Christmas tree and turned around. “Ain’t it pretty, Mary?”

Mary returned his grin with a smile of her own. “It is. Though I suppose we could make it even prettier.” She gestured towards the boxes filled with decorations.

Bert nodded and opened them up. “No magic this time?”

“Why, isn’t the thing about Christmas that we can make the magic ourselves? Otherwise, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Bert laughed. “Sure you don’t. So, just us two, then, no fantastical little helpers, eh?” He took the first ornament out of its box.

“Yes, just the two of us.” Mary stretched upwards to give him a small kiss on the cheek before she, too, took out some decoration and they went to work.

One might have thought that their styles would clash—Mary’s prim and proper attitude seemed very different from Bert’s friendly but somewhat rough personality. But in the end, the tree reflected both of them perfectly; proper at first glance, but if you looked a little longer, you’d notice all the small out of place ornaments, giving it a playful appearance.

The last thing they added were candles, careful not to place them too close to any nearby branches.

“Would you do me the honour, Mary?” Bert grinned and gestured towards the tree.

Mary lit the candles, and as soon as the first flame started flickering, little orange butterflies sprung from the fire. Every candle spawned two or three; some of them landed on the shelves and table, making the room glow in a soft orange light, while others flew around Bert and Mary.

“Oh? I thought you’d said something about not using any magic, didn’t you?”

Mary’s eyes widened in surprise. “Who says it was me? It might have been your magic, don’t you think? It _is_ Christmas.”

As she walked back to him, the butterflies focused on her, their light making her look like an angel.

Bert leaned down to give Mary a gentle kiss. “Whoever’s magic it is, I’m glad to have it. And I’m especially glad to have you by my side, Mary Poppins.”

The butterflies circled them both as Mary smiled and kissed him back. “And I’m glad to have you by my side, Bert.”


End file.
